Brødre og familier
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Cuando despertó no recordaba nada. Aquel amable señor le dijo que sería cuidada por personas muy amables, ahora tenía una familia, una madre, un padre y un hermano. Pero sentía que algo faltaba, pronto descubriría que era eso que tanto anhelaba y tal vez algo más.
1. Prologo

_Brødre og familier_

_Prologo_

Haru había nacido en un hogar cariñoso, sus padres siempre le cuidaban y cuando por 'x' o 'y' razón no podían su hermano mayor lo hacía o si no su abuelito.

Vivian en una enorme mansión que le gustaba recorrer, el jardín era hermoso, al igual que el gran bosque por el que era rodeada la mansión.

Todo estaba bien en su vida, era educada por grandes profesores, entrenaba para saber protegerse a ella y su familia. Pero sobre todo recibía todo el cariño y amor de su familia.

En alguna ocasión había conocido a Timoteo Vongola, un gran amigo de su abuelito y su madre. Un gran señor que le agrado mucho. También había conocido a un niño de su misma edad, un poco tímido y torpe pero muy lindo.

Su vida era perfecta... Hasta aquel fatídico día.

. . .

El fuego se expandía rápidamente por todo el lugar. Aquella gran mansión que era perteneciente de una de las más grandes familias mafiosas estaba siendo reducida a simples cenizas con aquel fuego abrazador.

Sus habitantes trataban de encontrar a la pequeña hija de los jefes pero esta parecía no estar por ningún lado.

-Vamos, ¡tenemos que encontrarla!-

-Es imposible-un llamarada creció cerca de aquel sujeto- El fuego se expande rápidamente-

_**«En algún lugar de la misión»**_

-Vanos pequeña- un hombre corpulento se acercaba a un pequeña castaña- No tengas miedo

-Aléjate de mí- la niña se encontraba acorralada contra la pared

-No tienes a donde ir- la voz de aquel hombre la asustaba

-Mami...- inevitablemente había comenzado a llorar

-A estas alturas ella debería de estar muerta- la gran y estridente risa que soltó solo causo que la pequeña llorara más fuerte-¡Cállate maldita mocosa!- antes siquiera de poder golpearla el hombre sintió como era apuñalado

-¡Aléjate de ella!- la voz de aquel chico hizo que la pequeña callara y dejara de temblar

-Fratello- grito la niña antes de caer en la inconciencia

. . .

-No te preocupes, ella será cuidada muy bien- aquel hombre estaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio con una sonrisa cálida

-No quiero que recuerde nada de **aquel día**- la voz del joven en el sillón era seria al igual que su mirada

-Así será, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, estará en buenas manos-

. . .

-Vamos pequeña- una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro estaba parada en la entrada de una casa acogedora y muy bonita-Tsu-kun ven un momento-

-…- la pequeña niña de unos síes años estaba aferrada fuertemente a la pierda del hombre rubio con él que había venido a la casa

-No te pasara nada, Haru- decía el hombre para dar fuerza a la pequeña

-¿Pasa algo mamá?- un niño de cabellos castaño claro apareció bajando las escaleras y cuando vio a la pequeña para, para luego correr hacia ella-¡Haru! Te extrañe tanto- decía con una gran sonrisa

-…- la pequeña estaba sorprendida por la acción de aquel niño-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en voz baja

-¿Eh?- estaba confundido, miro a su padre y luego a su madre

-Ella no recuerda nada cariño- dijo la madre con un poco de tristeza

-Desde ahora ustedes dos serán hermanos- decreto el hombre

-…- Tsuna miro a la pequeña castaña para sonreírle con verdadero cariño- Seré un gran hermano Haru- seguidamente le abrazo

-… Si- susurro la pequeña

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí vengo yo con una nueva historia! Jajaja simplemente no resisti la idea de hacerlos hermanitos! Estaba tranquilamente viendo One Piece y la idea me llego de golpe, y pues aquí esta! xD Jajaja Dios no tengo remedio :3 Pero bueno así soy yo xD<em>

_Quiero pedir [como ya se hizo mi costumbre xD] Ayuda con Oc´s Jeje_

_Si alguien quiere participar esto es lo que pido :3_

Nombre y apellido:

Edad:

Flama:

Nacionalidad:

Estatura:

Arma:

Personalidad:

Descripcion Fisica:

Historia: (ninguna conoce a Haru, así que si quieren decir como la conoces acepto las ideas ;D)

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Pareja: [a elegir entre Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Mukuro, Squalo, Bel, Fran, Dino]

Como conocieron a su pareja [Si es que ya lo hacían, o sino como la quieren conocer]

Extras y/o curiosidades:

Pido mucho lo se y lo siento –hace un reverencia-

Cuando tenga todas las fichas las subiré :D

Por cierto mándelas por PM! En un Review dejen cual será su llama y su pareja! Alguna de ustdes puede pedir cualquiera de las 7 llamas! (cielo tambien) Así como la del caos y destrucción!

Suerte y besitos ;3


	2. Chapter 1

Los personajes y Oc´s pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

_Capítulo 1_

_Sueños_

El día era muy hermoso, cielo despejado con el sol en lo más alto iluminando todo, las aves cantando una melodiosa tonada. Todo era perfecto para las demás personas.

Pero claro que para ella no era de esa manera, por algún descuido su alarma no sonó, no encontraba el suéter de su uniforme, cuando salió de su casa tropezó con unos tipos y ahora corría por llegar a tiempo a su escuela, no quería tener problemas con nadie, de ningún tipo, ni mucho menos sobresalir.

Pero recordemos que ella es Haru Sawada y ella nunca tiene suerte, al igual que su hermano Tsuna, unos jóvenes con una suerte que nadie desearía, pero que a su hermano no le ponía problemas puesto que tenía grandes amigos como lo eran Yamamoto y Gokudera, aunque ella con este último ella no se llevara de maravilla, llegando al punto de insultarse a la primera oportunidad que tenían. Pero la vida sigue, con o sin mala suerte, con o sin insultos, con o sin amigos.

Llego a clases justo antes de que la profesara entrara, tenía que agradecer a aquellas chicas de otro salón que la detuvieron justo antes de que entrara.

Tomo su lugar, el último asiento justo a la ventana, le agradaba aquel sitio, podía pasar desapercibida para los profesores cuando buscaban a quien de todas las estudiantes preguntar.

Ella no destacaba mucho, sus calificaciones eran buenas, pero algo en su actitud no hacía que fuese muy agradable hablar con ella, o así sentía que los demás percibían su ser, siempre estaba sola y eso no le importaba mucho.

Inicio la tan aburrida clase de historia con aquel profesor el cual su voz te llevaba al mundo de los sueños y fantasías, como odia aquella clase, siempre igual de aburrida.

Suspiro por tercera vez en aquellos cinco primeros minutos de clase. Se dejó llevar por la voz del profesor.

_._._._

_Está jugando en un parque una pequeña niña._

_-Qué lindo- pensó Haru, puesto que la pequeña le da la espalda, y va hacia un niño algo sucio y con la ropa rasgada, el niño tres años mayor que ella se ve con miedo ante la cercanía de la niñita, pero ella se detiene y le tiende la mano, por lo que puede ver ella está sonriéndole al niño. Observa como el aun con miedo se toma la mano de la niña y esta lo lleva con los que piensa son sus padres. Ellos se alejan de aquel parque y van rumbo a un automóvil con aquel niño aun tomado de la mano con aquella pequeña- Que buen corazón- desu-_

_._._._

Sale de sus sueños cuando escucha que suena la campana del receso, ella toma su bento y sale del salón camina por los pasillos ahora llenos de estudiantes, corriendo hacia la cafetería o con sus amigas de otros salones, ella simplemente se dirige hacia las escaleras y sube a paso calmado, llego a la azotea que siempre se encontraba sola, nunca subía nadie. Tomo asiento y comenzó a comer, era otro día aburrido y calmado.

Cuando termino de comer, decidió cerrar momentáneamente los ojos. Nuevamente cayó en sus ensoñaciones.

_._._._

_Una niña de unos ocho años estaba jugando con otro niño de la misma edad, vio como una niña, como de unos seis años se acercaba a ellos y comenzaban a platicar, luego comenzaron a jugar, los tres reían animadamente, se veía que se divertían mucho._

_La escena cambio y ahora veía como los dos castaños se despedían de la menor._

_-Es una lástima… Espero verte de nuevo Ryu-chan- se dijo así misma cuando nuevamente todo quedo oscuro_

_Ahora se encontraba en el mismo parque, pero ella sola, estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro que le había regalado su hermana mayor, cuando desvió momentáneamente su vista hacia unos juegos y vio a una niña de su edad con cabello blanco y las puntas azules, se acercó a ella _

_-¿Puedo jugar contigo?- le dijo amablemente a la de cabellos blanco_

_-… Claro- contesto de manera tímida y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_-Tus ojos son muy bonitos- dijo repentinamente mientras ambas se balancean en los columpios_

_-… Gracias- se había sorprendido por el comentario de la castaña, sonrió de manera alegre y sus ojos brillaron con una felicidad que parecía infinita_

_-Qué bonito- la castaña observo sus ojos que parecían dos joyas- Te vez muy linda cuando sonríes- la contraria se volvió a sonrojar._

_Todo se volvió nuevamente oscuro._

__._._.__

Salió de sus sueños y tomando la caja de su bento se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Llego a su salón y tomo asiento nuevamente, el día estaba siendo más aburrido que de costumbre.

Justo al final de la última clase nuevamente se rindió ante el cansancio.

_._._._

_Se encontraba caminando distraídamente por las calles de Namimori cuando repentinamente sintió como choco contra alguien._

_-¡Hahi!- chillo al ver como la chica con la que había chocado tenía una mancha en su blusa- Lo siento mucho- realizo una pronunciada reverencia y poco después busco en su bolso un pañuelo- Toma- se lo ofreció_

_-Gracias- la chica lo tomo y comenzó a quitar la mancha bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña_

_-Etto- los ojos grises se enfocaron en los chocolate- Me gustaría que fuésemos a mi casa… para lavar tu blusa- estaba muy avergonzada, nunca le había pasado algo como aquello_

_-No hace falta- dijo dándole poca importancia_

_-Insisto, por favor- tomo la mano de la chica y antes de recibir un no por respuesta comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa._

_-Eres una persona muy atenta- rio un poco la de cabellos negros_

_-N-no es a-sí- Haru se sonrojo por lo dicho, la verdad era muy tímida con las demás personas-Por cierto… Mi nombre es Haru-_

_-Soy Ángela, un gusto conocerte- le dio una sonrisa radiante y la castaña estaba sorprendida pero rápidamente correspondió aquella sonrisa._

_Platicaron durante el trayecto a la casa de la castaña, y la pelinegra observo con atención el cambio de una chica tímida y callada a un alegre y algo infantil, era agradablemente sorprendente._

_-Nos vemos Haru-chan-_

_-Claro Ángela- se despidieron ambas con una gran sonrisa_

_._._._

-_'Me pregunto cómo estará Ángela'- _cuando despertó comenzó a guardar sus cosas para salir de la escuela e ir a su casa, hoy su hermano no pasaría por ella, escucho su celular sanar y lo saco vio que era un mensaje de su querida hermana mayor y sonrió con alegría, recordó el día en que la conoció.

_._._._

_-Miren chicos ella es mi sobrina Dash- su padre había regresado y junto con él trajo a una chica de unos diez años, de cabello negro y ojos verde agua, seria y callada- Llévense bien con ella- _

_Haru la miro con algo de timidez y miedo escondida tras Tsuna _

_-Hola- saludo alegre el pequeño _

_-…Hola- ella tardo en contestar de manera un poco fría_

_-Yo soy Tsuna y ella es Haru- la castaña se escondió mas tras su hermano a causa de la mirada de la mayor._

_Los días pasaron y la castaña le tomo confianza a la mayor, puesto que la pelinegra se mostraba un poco más cálida con ellos, los consentía pero también los regañaba, le agrado mucho sentir el cariño de otra persona aparte de su hermano y su madre._

_Pero tiempo después ella tuvo que irse, desde aquel día no la ha vuelto a ver pero mantienen contacto._

_._._._

Haru estaba tan distraída en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella estaba detenido un chico, para cuando regreso a la realidad ya había chocado con aquel chico y estaba en el suelo.

-Ay…- el golpe le dolió y antes de levantar a ver a la persona con la que había chocado vio una mano frente a ella la tomo y se levantó- Lo siento- dijo mientras daba una leve reverencia

-¿Estas bien?- la suave voz de aquel sujeto la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, su cuerpo se tensó y volteo a ver a aquellos ojos…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Mentiría si dijera que no se con quien la voy a emparejar, y perdone si querían un 2786 pero simplemente eso no se me paso por la mente cuando me llego la idea, yo a Tsuna y Haru –aquí- les veo de hermanos, tal vez algún día escriba algo con la temática de hermanos, no lo se, no prometo nada.<p>

¡Espero le guste el capítulo! Los Oc´s que no aparecieron lo harán más adelante, nos leemos :3

Gracias por sus comentarios :3 Y recuerden que ellos me ayudan a mantener la inspiración conmigo –la atan a una silla para que no escape xD-


	3. Chapter 2

__[ La canción esta es la dirección: /watch?v=4ZfzcDZeO2k también la puedes buscar por el nombre de zoku Natsume Ed 2 sub esp full, es el segundo ed. de Natsume Yuujinchou]__

_Capítulo 2_

_Encuentros y galletas_

Sus músculos se tensaron y su mirada chocolate se posó en aquella platinada, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pues frente a ella se encontraba ni más ni menos que Hibari Kyoya uno de los _amigos_ de su hermano, sintió que le fallaban las piernas, pero antes siquiera de poder tocar el suelo sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearle por la cintura y como su pecho chocaba con el de cabello negro, inevitablemente un tenue sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar al chico.

-S-Si- respondió con un tartamudeo nervioso-L-lo la-lamento Hibari-san- se disculpó lo mejor que pudo, evitando aquellos ojos fríos.

-No te preocupes- le soltó suavemente y ella bajo la mirada- Ten más cuidado- pese a todo lo que la chica pensaba que recibiría, aquel típico _"te morderé hasta la muerte",_ el azabache le revolvió suavemente sus cabello y luego se alejó de aquel lugar.

Vio como él chico, un año mayor, se perdía entre las calles, se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que su pulso tomo nuevamente el ritmo correcto y sus mejillas dejaron de estar sonrojadas, ella conocía al chico pero nunca habían hablado, simplemente por lo que decía su hermano y ella observaba, él era callado, no le gustaban las grandes cantidades de gente, le gustaba/obligaba que todos cumplieran con las reglas, era el prefecto de Namimori-chu, también conocido como el demonio de Namimori.

Decidió dejar en paz sus pensamientos con respecto a una de las personas más peligrosas que conocía, la lista no era larga pero las personas que la formaban de alguna manera eran cercanas a ella.

Siguió con su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada y llego a una pastelería, desde la ventana observo los postres y se dispuso a comprar uno, si su hermano no había pasado por ella significaba que él y sus amigos estarían en casa una hora después de que ella llegara.

Pero antes de siquiera poner un pie dentro de la pastelería pudo observar a un grupo de chicas, entre ellas se encontraba Kyoko Sasagawa, una chica de cabellos cortos en color naranja, una chica hermosa pero una verdadera arpía y aunque el hermano de esta fuese amigo de Tsuna ellas no sé llevaban bien, decidió no entrar, no quería problemas con ella.

Lo mejor sería que prepara unas galletas o algún postre para darle la bienvenida a los chicos, suspiro con pesadez y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su casa tropezó con un hombre alto y unas patillas rizadas muy curiosas.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó dando una leve reverencia.

-No se preocupe- el tipo sonrió de medio lado ocultando su mirada y se alejó.

-Que sujeto tan extraño- siguió con su camino y llego a su acogedora casa.

-¡Oh! Llegaste Haru-chan- su madre la recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la frente- Saldré un momento- se colocó sus zapatos y se fue.

-Si…- susurro, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar la masa para una galletas de chocolate- Haru se tiene que esforzar- se dio ánimos por un día más o menos pasable en su escuela, le gustaría tanto poder ir en la misma que su hermano, pero este mismo no lo permitía y ella no sabía la razón.

Metió la galletas al horno y lo encendió, tomo su celular y puso a reproducir una canción, tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina, recargo sus codos en esta y apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, cerró los ojos y dejo pasar el tiempo.

El piano inicia una melodía hermosa, y ella comenzó a balancear la cabeza lentamente, dejándose envolver por la música y la letra.

_Nee mou sukoshi dake_

_Mou sukoshi dake kiiteite hoshii_

_nee mou sukoshi dake_

_Mou sukoshi dake wagamama ii desu ka?_

_Te ni ireta totan ni kieteshimai sou_

_Kotoba o kuremasen ka?_

_Aishiteiru_

_sekai ga owaru made_

_bakageteru to warai nagara_

_kuchi ni dashitemite_

_aishiteiru_

_sonna koto ga kantan ni wa dekinakute_

_umaku aiseru you ni to_

_ano sora ni inotteiru_

_nee shiritakute mo_

_shiritsukusenai koto bakari de_

_dakara hitotsu ni naranai futatsu no karada o_

_sei ippai dakishimeta_

_anata ga iru sore dake de_

_mou sekai ga kawaratteshimau_

_monotoon no keshiki ga_

_hora azayaka ni utsuru_

_itsu no ma ni ka hanareteita_

_te o tsunaide aruiteku_

_umaku aiseteiru ka naa_

_ano sora ni kiitemiru no_

_itsuka hanarebanare ni naru hi ga kite mo_

_anata o omotta hibi ga areba sore de ii_

_itsuka hanareta imi o shiru hi ga kuru yo_

_yakusoku suru kara ashita e_

_aishiteiru aishiteiru_

_sekai ga owaru made_

_bakageteru to warai nagara_

_kuchi ni dashitemite_

_aishiteiru_

_sonna koto ga kantan ni wa dekinakute_

_umaku aiseru you ni to_

_ano sora ni inotteiru_

_ano sora ni inotteiru_

-Bravo- dio un brinco por el susto, donde casi cae de la silla.

-¡Tsuna!- grito viendo como su hermano aplaudía mientras mantenía una sonrisa en los labio, sus dos amigos la veian, Yamamoto con una leve sorpresa que cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa y más aplausos y Gokudera con el ceño levemente fruncido, ella solo atino a sonrojarse.

-Cantas muy bien, Haru- ella se sonrojo un poco más y bajo la mirada.

-Gracias, Yamamoto-san- y aunque tuvieran la misma edad ella siempre utilizaba el –_san_ antes de cualquier nombre, incluso con su enemigo jurado.

-Hmp, la mujer estúpida no lo hace nada mal- un cumplido algo raro por parte del peli plata, pero que aun así la hizo un poco feliz.

-Haru no es ninguna mujer estúpida, Gokudera-san, Haru es una dama-dessu- así como con ellos se mostraba infantil, juguetona y divertida.

-¿Dama? ¿Dónde?- fingió buscar con la mirada por toda la cocina haciendo que la fémina hiciera un lindo puchero, pero antes siquiera de contestar escucho la campanita del horno diciendo que las galletas estaban listas.

-Están listas- se colocó los guantes y se dirigió al horno- Huelen bien-dessu- coloco la bandeja en la mesa.

-¿Las preparaste tú?- Yamamoto se acercó con toda la intención de tomar una pero la castaña le detuvo.

-Sí, pero Yamamoto-san no puede comer aun, están calientes-dessu- se llevó al chico hacia la puerta y empujo a los tres jóvenes fuera de la cocina- Esperen a que se enfríen o si no se quemaran- dijo con una actitud materna que divirtió a su hermano y al peli negro.

-Está bien-Yamamoto y Tsuna contestaron aguantando la risa.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al segundo piso.

-Estaremos en mi habitación- le aviso Tsunayoshi antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

-Está bien- Haru entro a su habitación, saco algunas prendas de ropa limpia y se dirigió hacia el baño.

. . .

-Llegaran hoy- dijo seriamente Gokudera.

-Entiendo- Tsuna estaba igual de serio que su amigo de ojos jade.

-No puedes ocultar esto por más tiempo- Yamamoto estaba en la cama observando el techo.

-Eso lo sé bien- cerro los ojos y respiro- Pero…-

-Sí, lo sé, la quieres proteger- le miro con empatía- Recuerda que no solo tú la consideras una hermana, prácticamente crecimos juntos… Pero es momento de decirle-

-Solo… solo un poco más- dijo con un tono de resignación.

-Tsuna- escucharon la voz de la castaña desde la puerta y volvieron a sus actitudes cotidianas.

-Adelante- el castaño se había puesto de pie para ayudar a su hermana.

-Traje esto- la charola tenía un plato con la galletas y unos vasos de algún jugo del refrigerador- Espero les gusten- dejo la charola en la mesita del centro y tomo asiento con ellos.

Ya no vestía con su uniforme sino que había cambiado a un short, no muy cortó pero no muy largo, en color blanco y una blusa verde militar con un bordado de flores entre rosa y naranja, su cabello estaba suelto y un poco húmedo.

-Mamá regreso hace algunos minutos- le informo Tsuna comiendo una galleta- Esto esta delicioso- le felicito.

-Es verdad- secundo Yamamoto.

-Nada mal- musito Gokudera.

. . .

-Hola Nana-un hombre alto, delgado, con un traje negro, camisa naranja y corbata, un sobrero fedora cubriendo su mirada, y rizadas patillas estaba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor.

-Bienvenido Reborn-chan- saludo amablemente la mujer- Tsuna y sus amigos están arriba-

-Gracias- su voz profunda y sedosa.

Subió las escaleras y encontró la puerta que sabía era de su torpe nuevo alumno. La abrió lentamente y sonrió de manera misteriosa.

_-Caos- _

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>*Sale de debajo de montañas de hojas* H-hola… Etto, bueno… Lo siento, mi musa huyo y luego entre a la escuela… y… pues vale cacahuate japonés la vida *leyó eso en una página de face y le gusto* Pero pues mejor tarde que nunca xD Espero que les gustara, nos leemos :3<p>

Gracias por leer y comentar, siempre me animan sus hermosos y sensuales comentarios 7u7


	4. Chapter 3

_Los personajes y Oc's corresponden a sus respectivos autores_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3<em>

_¡Caos!_

Se había levantado temprano como de costumbre, se metió a bañar, bajo y ayudo a su madre a preparar el desayuno para la familia. Dos platos, pero como la noche anterior se había desvelado, por algo que no recordaba, no se dio cuenta de aquellos pequeños detalles.

-Sube a cambiarte, yo sigo- su madre le sonrió y ella asintió, subió las escalera y se dirigió a su habitación.

Saco su falda color gris, una blusa blanca con un moño azul, y su chaleco en color crema…

…

…

…

…

Esperen ¿¡Donde estaba su chaleco!?

-¡Hahi!- grito al ver que su uniforme era diferente, pero muy conocido. Observo una nota pegada en la blusa y la leyó.

"_Espero te gusten estos colores, acostúmbrate a usarlos Haru"_

Leyó, aquella nota tenía una caligrafía excelente y de alguna manera destilaba respeto y autoridad.

Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente.

-Haru te dije que te cambiaras, no querrás llegar tarde a tu nueva escuela- contesto su madre con las manos en la cintura y cara de reproche.

Claro que no, Sawada Haru no querría llegar tarde a su nueva escuela. Esperes ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Nueva escuela!?

-¿Ara?- su madre coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla e inclino la cabeza- ¿Reborn-chan no te dijo nada?-

¿_Reborn-chan_? ¿Quién era ese?

-N-no- contesto de manera insegura.

-Ara, ara, se le debió de haber olvidado, que extraño- sonrió restando importancia a aquel asunto- Haru ya es tarde- dijo cantarinamente regresando a la cocina, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

¿¡Que significaba esto!? ¿¡Como que la habían inscrito a una nueva escuela!? ¿¡Quién era _Reborn-chan_!?

-Haru, date prisa, tienes que desayunar o llegaras tarde- escucho decir a su madre desde la planta baja.

-¡Sí!- grito y se cambió rápidamente, el lado bueno sería que vería más seguido a su hermano.

Bajo de nueva cuenta las escaleras, y se sorprendió al no ver a su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Tsuna?- pregunto al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

-Se fue más temprano, Reborn-chan se encargó de despertarlo- un sonrisa típica de su madre se posó en sus labios.

-_¿Quién es ese sujeto?- _se preguntó mentalmente al tiempo que se llevan a los palillos a la boca con un poco de arroz.

-Es tarde, mejor date prisa- le dijo su madre al checar la hora en el reloj.

-Sí, nos vemos- se despidió y fue por sus cosas a la sala, salió de la casa con pasos tranquilos, no llegaría tarde.

-_Caos-_

-Buenos días Reborn-chan-

-Buenos días Nana- el hombre tomo asiento- ¿Haru ya salió?-

-Sí, acaba de salir-

-Ya veo- sonrió ladino, parecía divertirse tanto con la situación.

. . .

Haru caminaba de manera distraída, no quería preguntarle a su madre sobre su transferencia, demasiado sospechosa, además de que algo le decía ella no tenía respuestas.

-Haru se siente cansada- susurro.

-Entonces debería descansar mejor- escucho decir tras ella a lo cual volteo rápidamente.

-…- estaba sorprendida- ¡Nat!- se lanzó a abrazar a la chica, por lo cual casi caen ambas.

-¡Haru!- acepto el abrazo y lo correspondió.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo cuándo se separaron.

-Lo sé- sonrió apenada, no podía decirle a la castaña lo que había descubierto- Por cierto, pensé que asistirías a Midori- dijo señalando el uniforme de la más baja.

-Ni yo sé cómo termine con esto- observo a su amiga- También… ¡también asistirás a Namimori!-

-Sip- dio una vuelta modelando su uniforme- Estoy de muerte, lo sé- rio ante su comentario y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

. . .

-Viste a esas chicas…-

-Son muy lindas-

Cuatro hombres hablaban mientras aquellas jóvenes caminan tranquilamente en dirección a su escuela.

. . .

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- pregunto la castaña que tenía tomada del brazo a la peli blanca.

-Hace unas semanas, tenía planeado buscarte en cuanto pisara Japón, pero tuve que resolver algunos problemas-

-Ya veo, me alegro de volver a verte- sonrió apretó más su agarre.

Escucharon sonar una musiquita.

-Lo siento, es el mío- la más alta se alejó por un momento- ¿Bueno?... ¡Alex!- la castaña miraba las expresiones de su amiga, que pasaban de felicidad a enojo y resignación.

Cuando la chica termino de hablar se acercó nuevamente con Haru.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto con cautela.

-No podre acompañarte a casa en la salida- hizo un lindo puchero y la castaña solo rio divertida- Yo quería ver a tu madre-

-No te preocupes, en otra ocasión será- ambas reanudaron su caminar sin percatarse de que eran perseguidas.

. . .

-¡Corran!- grito un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos heterocromaticos, tomo de la mano a un chica que se encontraba cerca de él- ¡Marco!-

-Lo sé- un chico de ojos color azul resguardados por unos lentes en montura negra, y cabellos azabaches largos cubriendo un poco de su rostro tomo a la otra chica.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?- pregunto una de las chicas.

-Digamos que… seremos algo así como amigos en el futuro- el chico de ojos heterocromaticos rio ante lo dicho, pero no por burla, sino más bien lo que dijo fue algo tan serio y real que era gracioso.

-… ¿A-amigos?- pregunto la chica que venía con el de lentes.

-Si- una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el chico de ojos azules.

-A la izquierda- grito el rubio a los otros tres.

-Diablos- dijeron los dos hombres cuando al salir vieron que un nuevo grupo de sujetos armados les esperaba preparados para atacar.

La chica que venía con el de cabellos negros se escondió tras la espada de este, estaba temblando y trataba de regular su respiración.

La otra por el contrario tenía algo en su mano, un guante, que estaba dispuesta a utilizar cuando los enemigos dieran el primer pasa para atacar.

Los hombres se vieron a los ojos y después se colocaron en posición de pelea, uno saco un pequeño tubo de metal de entre sus ropas y el otro una pequeña pistola.

-Hey, Alex, ¿Qué te dijo Nat?- pregunto en de cabellos azabaches.

-Que nos veía a las cuatro- contesto de manera tranquila.

-Bien, entonces… Tenemos tiempo- una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en su boca y su mirada destello.

. . .

Haru y Natalia llegaron a la escuela unos minutos antes que sonara la campana para dar inicio a las clases.

-Tengo que ir a la dirección para saber cuál es mi salón- hablo Haru cuando llegaron a la entrada.

-Bien, yo tengo que ir a mi aula, ¿nos vemos en el receso?- pregunto la de ojos azules.

-Claro, ¿te parece bien en la azotea?-

-Claro-

Acordando esto las dos se separaron, sin darse cuenta de aquellos que les seguían desde la entrada de la escuela.

-Los que no forman parte de la comunidad estudiantil no pueden permanecer cerca de la escuela en horario de clases- hablo un chico con un extraño peinado.

-¡Oh!, lo sentimos, ya no vamos, ya no vamos- hablo un hombre perteneciente a aquel cuarte- Nos vamos…- susurro al tiempo que era seguido por sus amigos lejos del plantel.

-Bien, bien… Ahora ¿Dónde estará mi salón?- una chica de hermosos cabellos gris azulados, corto en frente y de la espalda largo, poseedora de una grandes ojos color rojo vino estaba de pie en la entrada a la escuela.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el chico que minutos antes corriera a aquellos cuatro hombres.

-Soy una nueva estudiante… Coryel Gokudera- dio una mirada analizando al chico frente a ella- ¿Dónde puedo saber cuál será mi aula de clases?- pregunto de manera respetuosa.

-Sígueme- ambos se adentraron a la escuela

Unos metros más atrás se encontraba un hombre con traje y fedora, en su hombro descansaba tranquilo un camaleón.

-Esto será divertido- metió las manos en el pantalón y camino hacia la escuela.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>No tengo nada que decir el día de hoy, pero pues… Perdón, pero el semestre tenía que ser salvado xDD<p> 


End file.
